Guards to protect workmen from rotating machinery are quite old in the art and have been considered necessary especially when the moving components include sharp edges. However, some guards are cumbersome, take up considerable space, and often make the operation of the machinery more difficult to control and adjust. The present invention employs two guard portions, one of which is easily adjustable, and when both are properly installed and in operating condition, the worker is fully protected.
One of the features of the invention is the novel means of mounting the guard components. The guard arrangement is coupled to the shaft which powers the slitting cutter so that the cutter wheel, the guard, and the shaft may all be adjusted as a single unit to mesh with the shear wheel.